Todo pasa por algo
by marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha
Summary: Cuando Bella recibe la noticia de que su mejor amigo, y amor de su vida, se casa, su mundo parece derrumbarse. Pero alguien se encargará de demostrarle la certeza de que todo pasa por algo. OS


**Disclaimer: Los ****personajes**** –****lamentablemente****- no son mios, son de Meyer **

-:-

—Alice, tengo que colgar… ya está por llegar Jacob —dije al teléfono.

—Ay, bueno, está bien, pero, más tarde me hablas, ¿está bien? —preguntó. Me la pude imaginar haciendo un puchero—. Ya sabes… te quiero seguir hablando de mi hermanito.

—Sí, Alice, ya lo sé, que viene a Forks después de cuatro años, y que tienes un muy buen presentimiento de su llegada. Ya me lo dijiste Alice, unas, no sé, ¡¿ocho veces? ¡Sólo en el día de hoy!

Me arreglé frente al espejo. Tenía que verme linda. Venía mi mejor amigo, y aparte, el hombre que amaba. Aunque él no lo supiese.

Sonaron de repente tres toques en la puerta, y bajé rápidamente de mi cuarto, no sin antes verme de nuevo en el espejo.

— ¡Hola, Bella! Pensé que ya no me abrías, ¡pude haber muerto! —dijo dramatizando.

Rodé los ojos y simplemente me reí, haciéndome a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Y bien… ¿a qué se debe tu visita? —pregunté mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

— ¡Te tengo una noticia genial! —gritó.

— ¡Silencio! Estoy aquí, no es necesario que el vecino también se entere.

— ¡Por mí se puede enterar toda la ciudad! —dijo alegremente, claramente un poco más bajito.

— ¡Uy! Es algo importante.

— ¡Claro que es importante! Y por ser mi mejor amiga, tienes que ser la primera en saberlo.

— ¡Bueno, dilo ya!

— ¡Me caso! —gritó, abrazándome.

Me quedé petrificada, y sentí que me picaban los ojos, como me cambiaba el gesto, y de repente me dolió demasiado el pecho. ¿Cómo se podía casar?

Después de que él me dijera que andaba con Leah, una chava a la cual yo misma le presente —lo cual me hacía sentir peor—, pensé que no podría haber otra cosa peor. Obviamente me equivoqué. Él se casaba, y no era conmigo. Él se casaba y lo peor es que yo como su mejor amiga tenía que estar "feliz".

— ¡Oh! Jacob... qué bien —dije abrazándolo, rogando que las lágrimas esperaran cinco minutos más.

—Sí, lo sé. Mira, estábamos… —lo corté antes de que empezara a contarme cómo le había pedido matrimonio a _ella_, no necesitaba más razones para llorar.

— ¡Ay! Jacob, me encantaría escucharte, enserio, pero le prometí a Alice… que… tenía… que…salir a comprar — ¿salir a comprar? ¡Ja! ¡Seguro!

— ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?

—Sí —aunque mi tono se asemejó al de una interrogación.

—mmm… bueno, de paso compras un vestido para mi boda, ¿no? Digo, ¡tú tienes que estar ahí!

—Yo… bueno, ¿cuándo es? — tendría que comprar un boleto de avión para ese día, e inventar algo que no fuese "**salir de compras".**

—El ocho de septiembre —me comunicó felizmente—. Sí, sé que es muy pronto, pero ya no podía esperar más.

— ¡Jacob, no! —dije falsamente dramatizando—. No podré ir… ¡ese día iré a ver a Renee!

— ¡Ah, no! Eres mi mejor amiga — ¡estúpidas tres palabras!—, tienes que estar ahí —exigió con un puchero—. ¡Por favor! Enserio, Isabella — uh, había usado mi nombre completo—, ¡tienes que ir!

—Jacob… —empecé a quejarme.

—Por favor —dijo poniendo ojos de corderito a medio degollar.

Suspiré.

— ¿Qué vestido debo llevar? —pregunté resignada.

— ¡Eres la mejor!

Y me abrazó.

-:-

—¡No! —exclamó Alice parándose de la cama, directo a abrazarme.

Le había contado todo y ahora estaba llorando _de nuevo_

—Ay, amiga… él es un idiota.

—Sí, Bella, eso está claro —apoyó Rose, sumándose al abrazo.

—Maldito el día en que se la presenté —lloré aún más.

—Mmm… Rose, trae la nieve, esta noche va a ser larga.

Rose salió corriendo del cuarto hacia la cocina, definitivamente tengo las mejores amigas.

— ¿Por qué, Alice?

—Porque es un idiota, ¡duh! —dijo como si fuera una irrefutable verdad universal.

—Jamás pensé que dolería tanto. Pero es mas que eso… digo, ya lo perdí, para siempre, porque se casa —dije llorando de nuevo.

—Bella… recuerda lo que dicen mis Padres: "todo pasa por algo" —dijo sonriendo. Me abrazó—. Todo pasa por algo… —repitió.

-:-

Me encontraba en la iglesia esperando a Alice, mientras que el Padre decía… okey, en realidad no tenía idea de lo que decía, no le estaba prestando atención, cuando de repente sentí como vibraba algo en mi bolso. Era un mensaje de Alice.

"_¡Amiga!, lo siento mucho, no podré ir… mi carro se descompuso de último momento!"_

Y decía más cosas que seguramente eran disculpas y más disculpas. Maldita Alice traidora.

En ese momento presté atención y escuché cómo Jacob decía sus votos. Fueron los más hermosos; le prometía amor, cariño, cuidado... y _no___eran para mí. Sentí las lágrimas ya viajando libremente por mi mejilla, pero no me importó, en cualquier caso podían decir que era una sentimental.

—Jacob, ¿aceptas a Leah como tu legitima esposa? —preguntó el Padre.

—Acepto —dijo Jacob con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cada letra partió un poco más mi corazón.

—Leah, ¿aceptas a Jacob como tu legítimo esposo?

—Acepto

—Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre —dijo el Padre .

Mentalmente yo sólo me repetía: _"Quédate en el maldito lugar, Bella, no arruines su boda, quédate callada…"_

—Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia —con una dulzura extrema, le tocó la mejilla y la besó. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Todos salieron, festejando, arrojando arroz, yendo hacia la fiesta, mientras yo me quedaba un rato mas en la iglesia, llorando.

De repente, escuché a alguien llegar corriendo a la iglesia.

—Disculpe… —comenzó. Traté en vano quitarme las lágrimas de los ojos, él se calló repentinamente—. ¿Qué hace una mujer tan bella como usted llorando?

¡Ja! Lo que me faltaba, que un estúpido viniera y se tratara de hacer pasar por lindo.

—¿Y a usted que le importa? —dije tajante, volteando a verlo. Y me perdí en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Yo... no...

—Lo siento —murmuré sonrojada y bajé la mirada—. No es un buen momento, lo lamento.

Se sentó en el espacio que estaba junto a mi.

—Ahora, me dirás por qué lloras —pautó—. Digo… para recompensar tu forma de gritarme —explicó teatralmente.

—Bueno, es algo largo de explicar —dije quitándome los restos de lágrimas y riendo tenuemente por lo que hacía poco él había dicho.

—Tengo tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa que... ¡wow!

—Bueno, ¿viste la boda que acaba de acabar?

—Sí —asintió también con la cabeza.

—Él es mi mejor amigo —dije en un susurro, tratando de reprimir mis lágrimas.

—Ah, ya veo. Tienes miedo de perderlo.

—Sí, bueno, no… no en ese modo, a mí… él…- no podía creer que le estaba contando esto a un completo desconocido pero… extrañamente no podía dejar de contarle.

— ¿Lo amabas? —preguntó.

Lo miré directo a los ojos, y no pude decirle que lo amaba. No sabía por qué, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—No… yo sentía algo… y, bueno, ahora se casó.

— ¡Pff! Qué estúpido… y suertudo a la vez.

Ladeé la cabeza sin comprender lo que había dicho.

—Tú eres hermosa, no sé cómo no te eligió a ti.

Me sonrojé

— ¿Y conoces a la novia o algo así? —indagué mordiéndome el labio, si conocía a la novia, había metido la pata… ¡hasta el fondo!

—No. Yo vine por mi hermana, me había dicho que su auto se le descompuso, y no tenía como irse a la fiesta… por eso vengo vestido así —dijo refiriéndose al smoking, que hasta ahora no había notado—, pero creo que me equivoqué de iglesia… o ella se equivocó de dirección. ¡Esa Alice!

Parpadeé sorprendida.

— ¿Alice Cullen? —pregunté.

—Sí, mucho gusto, soy su hermano...—

—Edward Cullen, vienes de Inglaterra, hace cuatro años que no vienes a Fork. Tu cuarto es azul, y tienes un piano que no dejas que nadie toque —recité rápidamente todo lo que Alice me había estado diciendo desde hacía más de un mes.

— ¿Me debería preocupar porque sepas todo eso? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos grandes como platos.

Reí.

—No, ¡claro que no! Mucho gusto, soy Bella Swan, y tu hermana no deja de hablar de ti…

—Bella… ¡Ah, sí! Mi hermana habla mucho, _mucho_ de ti —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, me imagino, y lamento decirte que tu hermana te engañó. Ella no vino ni a la boda, porque su auto se "descompuso", desde su casa —le revelé riendo.

— ¡Maldita Alice traidora! Renté un traje para nada. ¿Piensas ir a la fiesta?

—Bromeas ¿verdad? Estoy deprimida, ¡no estúpida!

—Bueno, es que como es tu mejor amigo... pensaba que...

—Mira, iba a ir, pero Alice no vino, así que por mi bien mental, prefiero irme a mi casa.

—Escucha, tienes un hermoso vestido, y yo renté un traje — masculló con los dientes apretados, pensando en la "traición" de Alice—, hay que aprovecharlos, ¿no?

—No, yo… —sentí vibrar nuevamente mi bolso—. Disculpa —me excusé pensando que era una llamada, me alejé un poco de Edward, pero me di cuenta de que era un mensaje y era de Alice.

"_¡Todo pasa por algo!_"

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Edward cuando regresé hacia él.

—Vamos a la dichosa fiesta —determiné riendo y rodando los ojos, se notaba que era hermano de Alice, igual de insistentes.

Él me agarró de la mano, para llevarme a un hermoso Volvo plateado.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, me senté esperando que diera la vuelta. Cuando puso el coche en marcha me preguntó:

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—¡Claro!

—¿Por qué el cambio de decisión?

—Bueno… alguien me dijo que "todo pasa por algo" —dije tomando su mano.

Él besó mis nudillos y sonrió.

—Sabias palabras —decretó. Volvió a besar mis nudillos, mientras yo sentía la sangre acumulándoseme en las mejillas.

Alice no podía estar más acertada; todo pasa por algo, y estoy segura que ese algo es este de ahora, en un carro, con el hombre al cual estoy segura que puedo llegar a amar.

_¡Hola!... _

_Si, __volviendo__ al Fandom de Twilight con esta… __bastante__tierna__ historia (:_

_Espero, de Corazon que les __haya__ gustado…_

_Si, el final es abierto… asi que pueden hacer todas las supociciones que quieran (:_

_¿Tomatazos?¿Manzanasos?¿Dinero xD? Bueno si me van a aventar algo que de perdido sea algo bueno ¿no? _

_Que tal si major me dejan un lindo review… seria un lindo Aguinaldo (: _

_**Dedicacion especial: **__A mi Hermosa Beta Lara (: y a mi major amiga Yazmin! (: las amo sisi!_

_M'S'G (Marcii'Kaulitz'Cullen'Uchiha!)_


End file.
